


Rapunzel, Rapunzel

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crying, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mattor, Rarepair, Sharing a Bed, Stabbing, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: “Matt? Matty? Please, talk to me,” Lotor’s hand found its place over the blooded rip in Matt’s chest and pressed against it in hopes the pressure would stop the pulsing flow of blood.He patted Matt on the cheek. “Matt! Please. No, no, no. You can’t go! Not like this…”Matt’s eyes opened ever so slightly and Lotor felt like he could cry with joy, though the feeling was fleeting. His eyes were dull, gray almost, but it was something.He grinned sadly, “Matty… can you just hold on for a little longer? We’re going to get you help. We’ll get you into a healing pod and you’ll be good as new.” It was a lie. He would never last that long.Matt parted his lips, “Hey,” He smiled.Lotor laughed through the dread, “Hey.” He caressed his face.“You’re beautiful…”





	Rapunzel, Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> I was really really sleepy when I wrote this, so bear with the typos and choppy sounding parts. I was too excited to let this sit in my docs

Over the span of time he’d spent in the castle, Lotor found himself gravitating toward Matt. In short, Lotor was taken with the man. At first, he was struck by his looks. He’d never seen such an interesting color both the hair and the eyes. He was charming, sweet, and selfless. And he was beautiful.

Lotor knew he was beautiful in his own sense, but he found himself sad that he lacked the tiny little freckles arrayed like constellations covering the man’s face and other interesting places he happened to see in passing like the tops of his shoulders and down over his arms.

And he was smart.

God, he was brilliant. 

Lotor found enjoyment whenever Matt would explain something complicated to him, most of which Lotor already knew from his own studies, but it was so much more interesting to listen to the curves and tones of his voice as his eyes lit up. They played a game of sorts where they taught each other random tidbits about their home planets and quizzed each other on the knowledge at a later time to see if they had remembered it. It was funny to watch Matt’s face as he learned. His eyes opened wider as if the more he could see, the better he could understand. 

Lotor rarely felt flustered, but something about Matt’s laugh flushed his cheeks and turned his stomach. It felt like catching an extremely heavy box that someone had thrown straight at his chest, but inside were happy things. Bubbles and heart-shaped suckers and love letters and kisses. Most of which were things Matt had taught him about. Something about a holiday they had on Earth where they celebrated love.

He could only wish. 

So many nights they’d spent together over their computers, dozing off on the floor late into the night were something he cherished deeply. Sometimes they had conversations deep into sleep deprivation that wondered about the purpose of life and the little things that made it worth living.

There was no way he would confess and drop the box in his arms, even if it was heavy and full and made his body ache, breaking everything inside.

This was good. This was ok.

He had Matt’s company, his smile, his brilliant mind, and his friendship. And that was more he could’ve asked for in the thousands of years he’d been alive.

He preferred the Matt that sat behind a computer monitor and clicked away through the night versus the Matt that fought his hardest in battle. 

It scared him to think that Matt constantly put himself in danger to protect the universe. They all did.

The day Lotor finally understood the reality of the danger they were in, it was too late.

What was tragic was Lotor could sense the uneasy tension and the uneven fight Matt has placed himself in as the Lions flew above them battling in the sky. They fought on the ground, hand to hand with the foot soldiers running towards them on a planet they’d never been before.  
Before his feet could carry him the full distance between himself and Matt, who was fighting an opponent twice his size, he knew it was over.

The blade of the mammoth-sized Galra pierced straight through Matt’s body. 

It wasn’t necessarily the sight of it that brought bile to Lotor’s mouth, but the gut-wrenching sound that came from Matt’s lips as the blade tore out of him. He fell to his knees.

When Lotor reached him, he ran past Matt and swung his sword in one perfect precise motion killing the Galra, cutting straight through his neck.

Their weapons fell to the ground with a clang and he turned to catch Matt’s falling body before his head could hit the ground.

He was so heavy. Lotor had never held him like this, so he didn’t know if the weight of his body was normal. It certainly didn’t feel normal. And he was still. Why was he so still?!

“Matt? Matty? Please, talk to me,” Lotor’s hand found its place over the blooded rip in Matt’s chest and pressed against it in hopes the pressure would stop the pulsing flow of blood.

He patted Matt on the cheek. “Matt! Please. No, no, no. You can’t go! Not like this…” 

Matt’s eyes opened ever so slightly and Lotor felt like he could cry with joy, though the feeling was fleeting. His eyes were dull, gray almost, but it was something.

He grinned sadly, “Matty… can you just hold on for a little longer? We’re going to get you help. We’ll get you into a healing pod and you’ll be good as new.” It was a lie. He would never last that long. 

Matt parted his lips, “Hey,” He smiled.

Lotor laughed through the dread, “Hey.” He caressed his face.

“You’re beautiful…”

Lotor’s heart hammered faster, guilt and desire and dread and despair and love…

“Matt… Please don’t go… I need you.”

Matt smiled up at him so softly and brought his hand to Lotor’s face. He touched his thumb to Lotor’s lip.

“What am I going to do without you?” Lotor’s last question came out in a hoarse whisper.

Matt smiled sadly and struggled through the gaping hole in his chest, “I love you.”

Lotor felt tears brim and spill over. He leaned down over Matt and kissed his forehead. His tears were heavy and thick as they slid down his cheeks. They landed on Matt’s cheeks and ran down his neck to pool in the dip of his collarbones.

“I love you too. That’s why… You can’t go.” 

Lotor gathered Matt’s face in his hands and kissed his lips softer than he’d ever touched anything in his life. With the little energy Matt had left to give, he kissed him back, tender and sweet and tragic.

Lotor’s sobs caught uncomfortably in his chest and he caressed Matt’s cheek, touched the little freckles over his nose and cheek as the life faded slowly from his eyes.

Matt let himself drift.

Lotor swiped his hand over Matt’s eyelids to close them and hovered over his body. Arms tight around his frame. He sobbed.

The battle had died around them. Their fellow rebel soldiers had advanced far in front of them to defeat their enemies. He cried alone over Matt’s body. He knew he would have to compose himself soon when the others arrived. He would have to notify them. But he couldn’t bring himself to radio them. The words sounded sick and surreal as he practiced them in his head.

His legs ached on the hard ground, but there was no way he was moving.

How tragic for their first kiss to be their last. And Matt loved him.

The wind picked up and blew his hair around his face cooling the tears on his skin. He opened his eyes and watched the peace on Matt’s face. The strands of hair around his face picked up in the wind and flitted beautifully around his features.

And that was when his eyes fluttered open.

He was weak and damaged, but somehow, he was alive.

Lotor grabbed his face and watched his eyes light up, the tear-stained streaks on his face and neck glowed golden on his skin. The color of his eyes lit up like fire.

“Matt?”

Matt’s lungs expanded and breath left him with a heavy sigh before he pulled breath into his lungs again.

Matt brought his hand up to his face and swiped over the tears. They glowed golden on his fingertips. He looked at Lotor in disbelief. His expression changed to joy.

“Lotor… your tears.”

“It… looks like quintessence?”

“Oh my god…”

Lotor grabbed Matt and pulled him forcefully to his chest. They buried their faces in each other’s necks.

“Matt… Did you mean it? When you said you loved me?”

His voice was muffled against Lotor’s neck, “Of course I did… I love you.”

Lotor felt like he could fly.

Matt’s strength faltered and his grip loosened. His eyelids fluttered closed again and he groaned as he rested back on Lotor’s hold.

Lotor’s hand flew to the buttons on his radio, “We need someone down here now! Matt took a very bad hit, he needs help!”

It wasn’t long until Pidge’s lion picked them up and flew them to the castle.

The battle ended even though the war continued, and Lotor slept by Matt’s healing pod. It was a full two days before they let him out. Though he was weak, he was alive. And Lotor wouldn’t leave his side.

That night, Lotor brought his pillow to Matt’s room and knocked lightly on the door. Matt called to him to enter the room. It was so good to hear his voice and know he was alive and wonderful and in love with him.

Lotor slid the door shut and left his shoes at the entryway.

Matt sat up in his bed, a thick bandage wrapped around his chest. The healing pods were life-saving, but his body still needed to be cared for.

Lotor sat on the edge of the bed.

“Have you eaten?”

Matt nodded to the emptied bowl on the small table next to his bed, “Hunk made me soup… Pidge brought me crackers. But I could really go for steak and mashed potatoes.”

Lotor laughed, “I don’t know what that is, but I’ll find it for you.”

Matt tilted his head and smiled at him. He gestured lightly to the pillow, “Are you planning on staying the night?”

Lotor pressed his lips together between his teeth, “If you don’t mind me intruding, I’m never leaving your side.”

A fierce blush graced Matt’s face and he nodded happily, “I’d like that.”

Lotor climbed onto the bed and pushed his pillow up next to Matt’s and he rested on it. His hand found Matt’s and played with his fingertips.

 

“I love you.”

Matt gave him a light laugh, “You already told me that.”

“Yes, but, I’ll never stop telling you. You’ll never stop hearing it.”

Matt slid down carefully onto his pillow, back to the mattress and turned his head to lock with Lotor’s eyes.

“I’d like that.”

Lotor smiled and found Matt’s cheek under his fingertips and over the curve of his jaw. His eyes glowed golden in the dim light. He wondered if it would stay that way forever. It was so beautiful.

“I’d like to kiss you so much…”

Matt raised his hand to lightly cover Lotor’s, still caressing his cheek and neck.

He whispered, “I’d like that.”

Lotor laughed quietly, “You keep saying that.”

“Just…” Matt pressed his lips together in embarrassment before he melted, “kiss me.”

Lotor leaned forward and pressed his lips to Matt’s in a slow, chaste kiss. It was followed by a pattern of deep, slow kisses, lazily painting patterns of sweetness on their mouths. Lotor broke away and rested his forehead against Matt’s when his breathing became labored. He didn’t want to work Matt’s lungs too much after being pierced through. Healed, but sore.

They lay together in the silence of Matt’s bedroom and comforted themselves with finding soft patches of skin and soft strands of hair under their fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the tumblr prompt from an anon  
> Ive had the idea about Lotor's tears being laced with quintessence like Rapunzel from Tangled
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)   
> 


End file.
